A Collection of Poetry
by Aeria
Summary: A collection of poetry, basically all KIBBS. Thank you everyone for your wonderful feedback, I didn't expect it for such a thing as poetry.
1. Default Chapter

Well everyone, I must say I have never had the guts to publish my poetry  
but in the last week it has been absolutely gushing it and I need to get it  
out there. Now, of course, almost all of it is KIBBS however there are a  
few exceptions to the rule.  
  
I'm going to post a list of everything I've written in the last week that  
is related in any way to NCIS, so some of the poems are very vague and  
abstract. I'll only post one now to see if anyone here actually wants to  
read my attempt at poetry and if you want to see any of the others just ask  
but be warned, none of this is very good.  
  
"A small smile" Angst/Sad; Kate's thoughts on a relationship at  
work.  
"Bleeding on the Inside" Angst; Kate's had too much and is falling apart.  
"Coffee" Nothing to do with NCIS just about coffee.  
"Crystal Blue" Musings; A musing on Gibb's eyes by Kate.  
"Enigma" POV/Happy; Kate's thoughts on Gibbs.  
"Maybe" Romance/Happy; Gibbs' thoughts about Kate after getting  
together.  
"Now or Never" Angst/Happy; Kate, about to tell Gibbs.  
"Persistence" Humour/Romance; The many ways which Kate might get her man.  
"Playful Girl" Romance/Happy; Kate and Gibbs enjoying time together.  
"Refuge" POV; Abby/Kate's thoughts on Gibbs as their leader.  
"Riddle" Happy/POV; What Kate thinks of Gibbs.  
"Scrutiny" Past Occurrence/Sad; Kate doesn't date much. Why?  
"So Simple" Romance/Happy; Kate's POV after they get together.  
"Tease" Angst/Sad; Gibbs musings on Kate.  
"Too Well" Filler/Happy; Kates first day at NCIS where Gibbs  
interviews her.  
"Two Thirds" Angst/Happy; Could be anyone really, written as Kate  
POV.  
"Want" Angst/Happy/Abstract; Kate gets what she wants.  
"Want Not" Angst/Happy; Kate knows exactly what Gibbs wants.  
"Zero" Angst/Sad; Kate finally has enough of living in  
limbo.  
  
**Riddle**  
The humour fades from my eyes,  
As another unknown surfaces.  
It isn't wrong it's just not right,  
But below your skin it lurks.

A secret kept for a million years,  
To share with only a few.  
You only ever tell the ones,  
That guess your mysteries too.Told in Morse Latin at times,  
You make it hard to tell.  
Everything a riddle,  
Cryptic and intricate as hell.The unknown gets filed away,  
Factored into my own views.  
Everyone else I already know,  
But it's all different with you.Each day my opinion's altered,  
To fit this new idea.  
Confusing is to say the least,  
More a mixture of interest and fear.I'd like to see you all stripped down,  
To your gut, your core, your soul.  
A never ending mind game,  
To solve I'd walk on hot coals.Eventually I suppose you will,  
Strip down to whatever is left.  
But until that to find you,  
I'll always do my best. 


	2. Chapter 2

**"Want"**

Struggling impulsively against temptation,

Invisible hands that drew her near.

Looking away, she tries to avoid,

But temptation only feeds on fear.

Scratching at walls and grasping the carpet,

Trying to drag her limp body away,

She doesn't know how,

It made her approach, she won't know to her dying day.

As her hand grasped around the shadow of want,

Her heart rate quickened and her mind shut down,

It was just what she wanted, what she'd needed that day,

Her eyes slid to the door as she stilled, listening for a sound.

It was hers, forever and a day, she knew it,

She loved it, there was nothing more.

Material or not, she'd won what she wanted,

And smiling wickedly she walked out the door.

**Too Well**

He arched an eyebrow at me,

His equivalent to a smile.

Quietly walking around me,

He reaches for my file.

I sit up high, upon a stool,

Only slightly nervous.

My outsides seem so calm and cool,

But I think he knows me better.

Skipping over the basic facts,

My birth, my address, my name.

He tilts his head to the side,

About to start his game.

He checks the facts he knows are true,

Taking useless notes.

My own mind he works to undo,

Hoping to find his answer.

Questions of when and how now forgotten,

Instead he asks me why.

And watching him openly,

I open my mouth to lie.

But he stops me with a raised palm,

And a cool, pointed pause.

Speaking slowly to quell me into calm,

He tells me not to fake.

Knows too much about me he does,

So he can easily walk through my defence.

Getting this close is my only weakness,

So I let you, it makes no sense.

Sorry they took so long, hope they're ok. Want any more?


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, um, lets just say that Year 12 is all consuming, but not without its rewards. Anyway, if you enjoy this, just one review will get you another. And another.  
**

**Now or Never  
**

Now or never

To jump and die

Now or never

To soar and fly.

Now your choice

Never another's

Take your voice

Draw down the covers.

Tell him the truth

Of who and what you are

Break a leg, break a tooth,

Push him too far.

People always say 'now or never'

Never let you break your tether.

Contradict you,

When you're right,

Break the rules,

But not at night.

Now or never,

To speak your piece,

Break the tether,

Break the peace.

No one will notice,

No one will care,

But scream it out,

If you dare.


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, it feels great to get so much feedback and for poetry no less. Thank you all so very much. Here's another poem, it's a little more abstract, I think, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

**Want Not**

A huge grin plastered on your face,

As you circle me.

You want to put me in my place,

You want to truly see.

You tease me without knowing that you do,

You push and pull and take.

You want me to run away from you,

But stay for both our sakes.

You smirk again and dare me to remain,

Here living without a life.

To resolve this would be in vain,

You could cut the air with any knife.

Knowing what I want to hear,

But not prepared to say.

You're drowning in a sea of fear,

To keep my own at bay.

At times you want to let me in,

To see what you want to hide.

The line between us is growing thin,

To me you want to confide.

It's 11.33pm here in Melbourne, if, when I wake up tomorrow, someone has been kind enough to leave a review, flattering or otherwise, I promise to post another. I think 'Crystal Blue' which was written perfectly for Gibbs' eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the feedback guys, here's another. **

**Crystal Blue**

Crystal blue,

And hooked to pierce,

They glitter and shimmer,

But sometimes go dull.

See-through in so many ways,

But with nothing,

To see,

On either side.

Yet there's truly no use,

In looking too close,

Their beauty lost,

As the faults appear.

Except for some,

With the eyes to match,

All but a warped manifestation,

They can see.

The faults, the misfortunes,

The honest truths,

But only because,

They're reflected,

So alike,

Yet different.

From afar,

So faultless,

Up close,

So flawed.

The tiny waver,

The mark of time,

But would you prefer,

Something unchanged.

Something which didn't,

Reflect the lightning flashes,

Or shimmer,

In the afternoon sun,

As though,

With a mind of its own.

Instead something indifferent,

Not dead,

But worse,

Never having lived.

To choose to look,

To wonder,

At the reflection,

Whether it's you,

Or the blue,

Or something else.

I always look,

Too deep I think,

Get lost and can't escape,

Until the flaws,

Are justified.

But not gone.

Never gone.

Because they're the bits you love.


	6. Chapter 6

Nothing to do with NCIS just about coffee.

**Coffee**

It's what gets you up in the morning,

And it's a cure for yawning.

Not a kiss from a loved one, an alarm clock's ting

Not a frantic nightmare or cold water's sting.

It's warm and liquid, sliding down your throat,

Steaming and throbbing and, to quote,

"A mild aroma, to quench any's thirst,

Brought over the Pacific, with exotic burst"

A cure to sickness, to fatigue and to rage,

Can get you high and out of your cage.

Take one in morning and thrice a night,

Then rest your head until first light.


	7. Chapter 7

This one is a little bit vauge (ok, a lot), but I just had to write it, it's sort of an insight into why Katehas that defensive quality about her private life...hard to explain, take a look anyway.

Thanks for the praise for Crystal Blue too, it's one of my favs as well. I don't think I've posted 'Enigma' yet, so that'll be next, I wrote that one in the same mood as 'Crystal Blue' so I hope you like that.

**Scrutiny**

Standing there,

Under scrutiny,

She never thought,

That they would see.

She looks ahead,

Her head bent down,

They watch her closely,

Whispers sound.

Never before,

Had she felt this out of place,

Not ever once,

Did she want to hide her face.

She traced the wooden knotted floor,

With her boot clad foot,

And knew all along they were watching her,

As she moved about the soot.

Her eyes turned grey,

The blue flame going out,

As she whispered her question,

Of what it was all about.

She knew him well,

Or she thought she had,

But here she was,

Confused and sad.

And so she learnt,

Not to trust a boy,

Because one day,

With her he'd toy.

He'd used her badly,

All for himself,

For years he'd housed her,

As a trophy on his shelf.

And now she was shame,

Within his house,

Their emotions gone,

Along with her name.

He told the people,

Who she'd been,

Told them the truth,

From behind the screen.

He never saw her,

Not a single time,

And yet he doomed her,

Within his rhyme.


	8. Chapter 8

Kate's thoughts on Gibbs.

**Enigma**

Raindrops hit my window

Shattering the silence

Undefined in existence

Simular to you.

Normal for so many

Enigma for so few

Hiding in the shadows

Completely out of sight

It seeps into the backdrop

A simple piece of scenery

And nobody knows

Or understands

Neither the winds

Nor you.

A few moments' watch

Can explain a thousand thoughts

About the rain

About you.

The normality is a lie

The confidence not true

You walk like the rain

Like you know just where you're going.

But do you?

Rain is so predictable

Always falling straight down

It's always wet and always cold

Never out of sync.

You never step off the line

You always act perfectly

But alone you must be different

Your thoughts, your needs, your dreams.

But I can't break in

Can't work you out

I doubt that someone

Anyone ever will

You're like the rain

So normal on the outside

So simple on the inner.

Nothing in or out

Nothing wrong or right.

Just undecided.

No matter how deep I dig

I go straight through

Without a sign of who you are.

You must hide yourself

Somewhere else

Not deeper

Just elsewhere

But an enigma nevertheless.

To those who want you to be

To those who you want to be.


	9. Chapter 9

Kate's thoughts on a relationship at  
work.

**A Small Smile**

A small smile escapes his lips

As his hand brushes through my hair.

Turning my head, to meet his eyes,

In an unashamed stare.

The fear, the uncertainty and the fatigue,

Leave as he lays his soul to me.

His eyes grow dark, quickly turning,

From stormy blue to a shadowy sapphire sea.

And he tells me he loves me,

And how long it will last.

And for some reason I believe him,

And all hesitation is cast.

And my heart's being irrational,

Telling me there's nothing else on earth.

That there are no other people,

For you're my only thirst.

So I tell you that I love you back,

Though my head disagrees with my heart.

But before I can tell you otherwise,

The relationship does start.

And it's hard to escape such things,

With still your heart in tact.

So I sacrifice my mind for my heart,

Without knowing fiction from fact.

In the future when this stuffs up,

And I have neither heart nor mind.

I'll know what it feels like to lie for oneself,

Because I am one of those kind.


	10. Chapter 10

Kate and Gibbs enjoying time together

**Playful Girl**

The amused grin passes over her lips,

She knows what's coming next.

Leaning in instinctively,

To force him to take the test.

Whispering quietly in his ear,

Enough to make him blush.

What she says quickly causes,

His adrenaline to rush.

Turning her back,

She starts to run.

Her arms pumping,

Her face to the sun.

He chases after her,

Running at full pelt.

Grabs her from behind,

Makes both of them melt.

He swings her around,

All the time on earth.

She knows who she is,

She knows what she's worth.

He'd the only boy

Who ever cared.

The only one,

Who ever dared.

And now they're together,

Nothing to fear.

Nothing to be mad about,

Never again to shed a tear.


	11. Chapter 11

Gibbs musings on Kate.

**Tease**

He'd been sitting and watching her,

For ever and a day.

Watching her work,

Sleep, eat and play.

He didn't care,

That she watched him too.

He didn't think,

That the calm waters would turn blue

Bounced from his half-revive,

By the sound of her playful laugh.

She snorted in an unlady-like way,

Rolling her eyes with feminine craft.

He stared at his fingers,

The scar on his hand.

While he felt her eyes,

Flicker to him with unnecessary demand.

Looking up, she caught his gaze,

And watched dumb.

Ice catching with a storm,  
As they dispersed, returning to numb.

The background noise, everyone else,

Left as he went back into his own.

Lip bitten hard as it all became too much,

He felt the blood spill, inside him, all alone.

He stared at her once again,

Before he fled the room.

Swallowing the blood she'd teased out of him,

Why had he fled so soon?

She would have followed him,

But for the pride.

So she sat and waited again,  
For him to return to her side.


	12. Chapter 12

Could be anyone really, written as Kate  
POV.

**Two Thirds**

You've never let me down before,

Despite what they all say.

You've never left my side, not once,

Never to this day.

And so when I'm hurt,

Or in tears or a mess.

I know that you'll be there,

To clean up this whole mess.

Cause at the moment,

I'm no longer really sure.

I don't know which way to go,

Which way's the ceiling or the floor.

So I hope you'll be here,

Still standing strong and tall.

Cause without you I don't know what I'd do,

If I'd be able to live at all.

You're the sky and the earth,

My rock and my river.

Wind and rain,

Heat and shiver.

So if you left,

What would be left?

Would there still be me?

So do you see?

You make me whole,

And that isn't all.

You're more than half,

More like two thirds.

That's my message,

I hope to God you've heard.


	13. Chapter 13

Kate's had too much and is falling apart.

**Bleeding on the Inside**

I'm bleeding on the inside,

There's nothing else.

No one understands me,

The way I felt.

So I'm bleeding on the inside,

And no one knows.

My heart no longer living,

But my life stills flows.

There's no wound to escape through,

Or pour through.

There's no escape,

So I bleed on the inside.

There's no world around me,

Nobody cares at all.

I should be dead.

But you won't let me fall.

There's nothing left at all.

If I stay here,

Too much longer,

I'm never going to leave.

If I wait,

For the pain to stop,

I'll end up crying on your sleave.

So I'm bleeding on the inside,

You can't stop me now.

I'm bleeding so much stronger,

I'll find a way some how.

To keep bleeding on the inside.


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks so much for the feedback, I was shocked to see anyone was still reading these.

**Refuge**

Refuge from the world,

Inside his arms.

No wind, no rain,

No shock, no alarms.

Time stands still,

Within his tight grasp.

No future, no present,

And never a past.

He holds the world,

Within his hold.

He rules me,

Without being told.

I don't complain,

That he's too harsh.

Because he's too kind,

To all of us.

He takes evenly,

Not favouring one.

He pays us well,

In a lump sum.

He may not care,

Or realise.

But his life, his way,

I do despise.

Well, that's really all I've got. I haven't written anything new in a few months. But, since you've all been so suprisingly nice about them, and I really didn't expect it, I will try again. Come to think of it, I had a half finished one about the very first episode. If I can find it, I'll finish it and post it, and then, I will write some more. Thanks again for all the helpful feedback.


	15. Chapter 15

Okay, this is a brand new one, I just wrote it then, in memory of, well, you know. I haven't seen it, but I'm a little distressed. This one is going to be followed up by a sequel poem to this one and then I might write something a little more sombre. Thank you for the reviews.

**Three of Five**

First impressions always last,

Thoughts on first sight, in the past.

br>

From the senses: smell, sight and sound,

Touch and taste will later be found.

I'm expecting someone who wreaks control.

Someone who's confident and all demanding,

Someone who'll try to read my soul,

Not the man before me standing.

Then the penny starts to drop,

As the paradoxes starts to lurk.

Then the assistant drops his boss's coat,

With a playful smirk.

Tall and tanned a dirty gold,

The assistant prompts once more.

His voice subdued and hardly heard,

Sending agents out the door.

I go next, forced from my own place,

Outside into the cold.

A wisp of saw-dusted coffee fills my head,

And my sight; a smile too bold.

I stall a while out on the steps,

Not sure if it could be right,

And then I storm straight back onboard,

My re-entrance, having an effect, if slight.

The dynamic's suddenly changed,

With him, his team and me,

I know which one in dominant,

He pauses, looks and questions carefully.

No more a simplistic voice for him,

Now scratchy and playful and strong,

I know three of five: a frisson,

As I question the other two: how long.

Intriguing as time can allow,

A sketch, I can faintly see,

A question, of two, plus one remains:

Is he as dominant as me?


End file.
